Izuri Team Up!
by Kimitara
Summary: Izaya hires Haruhi to help him get further with Shizuo ; a LOT of izuo, shizaya in future chapters. M for a reason! in chapters 2 and onwards. this is not a haruhi adn izaya pairing! strictly yaoi! :P
1. Dirty Picture

**A/N:** ok heres my first cross over fic :L i was thinking before i got heavily into Shizaya that Haruhi and Izaya may make a good couple cus of the way they both think. I quickly forgot that idea when i realise Shizuo and Izaya are completely hot together XP then i though a while back, hmm Haruhi and Izaya put together on the same team though would be the ultimate in win at getting what they want! ohhh ;) then decided to make the Izuri T.U! (Izaya and Haruhi Team up) series thingy :L

First chapter isn't very explicit sorry ;) but _trust me _this is rated M for a reason_. _and that reason shall be seen more in future chapters. (cough next chapter cus i can't wait)

**

* * *

****Dirty Picture**

Izaya sat bored at his faultless desk in his extravagant office. He was absentmindedly gazing out of the wall-length window which gave him one of the best views in Ikebukuro, currently waiting for a certain someone to make an appearance. Recently, Izaya had gotten bored of his and Shizuo's cat and mouse games, and of course wanted a change. He'd been searching for someone like _this_ for a while now. She went by the infamous username of 'MissxBoombox' and was apparently the best person to hire for a tough job. It was also useful that others had posted on the site commenting on her domineering and determined personality. Yes, this was _exactly_ what Izaya needed right now – someone who wouldn't say _'no' _or take it as an answer.

Dimmed footsteps were heard as a certain female took quick long strides along the coursing hallways of Izaya's compound. Her expression and thoughts unreadable, her short chocolaty brown hair flew limply behind her as she strode up to the final door on the top floor. She had been hired by someone called Izaya Orihara, 'what an odd name.' Her thoughts continued to swim. She wasn't exactly sure why she was being summoned all the way here in Ikebukuro, all she knew was that it intertwined with a great interest she had.

The door swung open, no knock was bothered with. "Ah, welcome Miss Boombox," Izaya began, "or should I say, Suzumiya Haruhi?" The girl stood by the door frame for a moment, until letting the door swing shut behind her and stood a few feet away from Izaya's desk with an impatient expression on her face. "What did you call me here for?" She abruptly asked, not wasting any time in this meeting. "Ah, fine, I'll get right to the point." Izaya twirled once in his leather chair before letting a dark smirk besmirch his features. "I want a picture."

He stated it simply and bluntly, leaving a few moments to allow silence to fill the air. "A picture?" Haruhi asked tonelessly – making more of a statement out of it than a question. "That's right. Miss Haruhi Suzumiya, member of the Izuo fan club," Haruhi noticed how he missed out the Shizuo part of the club name; "I need you and your fiery determination to get me a dirty picture of Shizzy-chan." He finished, lifting himself off of his chair to stalk round to the front of his desk.

'A _dirty_ picture?' Haruhi thought to herself. She didn't find the task of being a photographer interesting or appealing in the least, but _this_ could quickly become an interesting task. "So, you have an interest in Shizuo then?" She again stated as a toneless question. Izaya's smirking expression stayed glued to his face, "well you could say that. I just want to change our little game – and I think this will have more interesting results." He waved a hand in the air, and reached into his pocket. "Of course, all the equipment you need will be available; a choice of cameras, transportation, accommodation – depending how long this mission takes you – and whatever else you desire is just a call away." He continued briefly running through boring details he knew the both of them weren't even partially interested in.

Haruhi, though, was barely paying attention to whatever Izaya was blabbing on about. Her mind had already raced into top gear thinking of the different pictures she could get a hold of. _What kind of picture of Izaya interested in? _Something he seemed to have not stated. _What kind of poses? Exactly how many would he be contempt with? _Again, he never mentioned any of that. The last thing Haruhi could remember before leaving the room with a coherent playful smirk was the pay being thrown down on the table beside her and Izaya issuing her to 'do as she pleased and send the picture or pictures whenever she got them.'

X-X-X

'How am I gunna get them?' she thought constantly, as she passed countless mumbling citizens going about their daily business. She'd been told in the past (mainly by Kyon) that straight out telling or asking people to do weird things will be doomed to fail. But what else could she do? There was really no quick and subtle way to ask someone for a dirty picture of them, not unless they were in a relationship with you or a slut - and she was pretty sure Shizuo wasn't a slut. She was hastily snapped out of her thoughts when she spotted a tall blonde man further along the street.

'It's been quiet recently.' The blonde inwardly sighed. 'Perhaps even the flea has work to do to occupy his time.' He blew out a quantity of smoke before bringing his cigarette back to his lips, spacing out and enjoying the peaceful time in the streets without having to throw a nearby sign or machine towards a certain pest. "Shizuo Heiwajima?" A bold voice sounded behind him. He turned his head slightly to see a young brown haired girl staring at him with serious expression. 'Who the hell?' He thought as he studied her expression and uniform. Finding himself unfamiliar with the uniform he went to wondering why this girl had approached him. If she knew his name, surely she knew of his violent reputation?

"Yeh?" was all Haruhi got back as a reply. From only hearing his reply to something as small as asking his name, she knew this would be a most challenging task. She took a sigh then gazed up at him with her usual excited and mischievous eyes. _Why did that look deep in her eyes worry Shizuo so much?_ "Good! I didn't want to wonder round much longer to try and find you." She stated, apparently going with the blunt and straight to the point way of asking. Before Shizuo could respond to what Haruhi has said, she thrust a camera up at him and stated with no embarrassment at all, "Here, go take a few pictures of yourself. Any seductive poses will do I suppose. Oh, but you have to at _least_ be topless; I'd feel ashamed if I returned with pictures that didn't show _anything_."

Shizuo's sunglasses slipped comically down his nose, eyes widened and mouth hung slightly open as he registered what this random girl had just said. "What? Why the hell would you ask that? And what do you mean by 'returned'?" He harshly demanded, trying to tame the rising anger that wanted to burst out at such a sudden and serious demand. The young girl wasn't fazed at all by the vigorous tone of voice, she simply answered in the same way she had demanded the pictures. "Izaya Orihara hired me to go collect some dirty pictures of you and send them to him."

At the sound of the pests name Shizuo's fists clenched, teeth ground together on his cigarette and temper just about to peak. With all his strength he managed to get out another question without yelling Izaya's name at the top of his lungs. "And who the fuck are you?" Haruhi smiled brightly at this, took a step back and did a typical Haruhi pose as the said "I'm Haruhi Suzumiya! Leader of the S.O.S brigade! Also a huge fan of Izuo or Shizaya!" Seeing the confusion spilling on to the blonde's aggressive features she explain, "ah~ Izuo and Shizaya are different ways of saying the pairing of you and Izaya. With Izuo having Izaya as the dominant on, and Shizaya where you are." Her bright smile stayed in place as Shizuo registered this.

After a few moments Shizuo's senses had snapped back to earth, finally realising what Izaya had paid this girl to do. His hand clenched the camera that had been shoved into his hand while he was spacing out while his left hand released the cigarette and brutally stomped on it and ground it with his foot into the concrete beneath him. "No. Freaking. Way!" He growled, breaking the camera then tossing it to the ground before turning his back to the, what he thought, stupid girl. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me. Next time, I may not be able to hold my temper. And tell Izaya he's a sick pervert! And he's _dead_ next time I see him!" With that the blonde had stormed off, scaring passers by into diving out of his way.

"Oh, well that sucks." Haruhi mused peering down to the floor. "That was one of Izaya's expensive cameras." She sighed before brushing it off and placing her hand to her chin in order to think. 'What to do? 'Remember, Haruhi~, do _whatever_ you like to get the pictures, and do _whatever_ you _have_ to.' That's it!' She remembered snapping her head back up and reaching into her small bag to retrieve another camera. A smirk, that could resemble Izaya's, spread onto her lips as she lightly skipped in the direction the rampaging Shizuo had just gone in.

X-X-X

Izaya was bored, again, in his office. Spinning rapidly in his chair as a way to amuse himself. "Beep beep beep!" His phone sounded from its holder. "Oh? Could it be?" He mused out loud as he retried his phone. "Email from Miss Boombox?" He read out loud reading the rather large screen. (Having added Haruhi to his connections with her site username.) He hummed amusedly as he connected the phone to his computer to retrieve a larger view of the image attached. 'Izaya, sorry – Shizuo's so stubborn and refused to take one himself!' The message read. Izaya chuckled to himself, 'Did she really straight up and _ask_ him to take a picture? Ha-ha, oh I wish I could have seen the look on his face.' He giggled a bit more before reading on. 'Since you told me to do whatever I had to to get you a picture, I decided to snap one whilst he didn't know about it~ enjoy!' It ended, in quite a similar way Izaya would have ended an email like this. He clicked the attached document and a very obvious smirk rose as the image began to load.

There was a lot of steam around the edge of the photo, and Shizuo in the centre. Incessant drops of water falling from the shower head above him, leaving slick trails down his smooth pale chest. One hand caught running through his fair blonde hair, the other seems to be adjusting the water temperature. It cut off near his hips, making Izaya unsure if he was pissed off or happy about that. Either way, the calm expression Shizuo had was surprising. He must have been completely unaware that Haruhi ever managed to get this; Izaya chuckled at this as well.

"I bet Shizzy-chan would go nuts if he knew I had this." He smiled to himself once again before picking up his phone to reply to Haruhi's message. "I guess this new game is going to get interesting, Shizzy-chan."

* * *

**A/N:** blaahhh :L what did you think ? wont bug you to review, i'm not bothered about them :P i'll be posting the M stuff soon ;)

(ps yes, the chapters will be based off a song which triggered a story plot in my head. next up Boom Boom pow ;D - most songs will be by Jefree Star... for obvious reason) x x x


	2. Boom Boom

**A/N:** Ok, i'm aiming to get a new chapter up every day, or every other day. :P I hope this is ok for all the lemon yaoi fans out there ;D so uhm yeh, enjoy reading your izuo smut :3 x x

* * *

Izaya was spinning mindlessly on his chair, catching the odd glimpse of his new pc background. (The picture of Shizuo he got from Haruhi.) He sighed and came to a sudden halt, irritation filling him once again.

"Namie, you can take the rest of the day off!" He called to his overworked employee, who in return, answered his statement with a confused and worried look. She didn't like it when Izaya was nice; it always meant he was up to something. Noticing the untrustworthy look his assistant was giving him he shot one of his well known reassuring smiles (which no one ever found reassuring) and expanded, "you've been working a lot lately, and I have a few,_ private_ issues to take care of. So, if you don't mind?" He waved a lazy hand in the direction of the door.

Without another question on the matter, Namie set down the huge stack of paperwork she had previously been given, and headed for the door – before Izaya changed his mind and doubled her workload.

With her gone, Izaya pulled out his phone and flicked through his contacts. Since receiving the picture of Shizuo, Izaya had been feeling a great urge to see the toned chest of the man himself. Not only that, but he was extremely curious as to what was hidden beneath the steam and end of the photo.

"Ohaiyo~Miss Boombox~" Izaya chirped down the phone, his mood instantly lighting as he reached another step in his new goal.

"Hmm? Oh! Izaya! What is it?" Haruhi instantly asked, she really was never one for idle chit chat when it wasn't needed. "Well, I was thinking a picture's nice – but seeing things for your self is far better." Izaya smirked down the phone, knowing Haruhi would have already started devising a plan at these words. "Just seeing for yourself? That's boring."

Izaya was momentarily shocked at the response. Haruhi was a fan of him and Shizuo, right? It didn't take him too much longer to realise she wasn't saying the task was boring, but Izaya's goal itself wasn't good enough. His smirk then widened and he responded to the demanding brunette. "Your right… what do you propose we do today then?"

"I picked up this neat trick, if you get certain medicines, combined they'll make a good drug. I'm sure if I used enough they'd even work on Shizuo, then you can do what you want with him!" She responded, probably a little too excited at the idea. Izaya liked the sound of that. What would be better to step up his and Shizu-chan's little game than making Shizuo contemplate his sexuality for a bit.

With the discussion of payment out of the way, Izaya and Haruhi finished their schemes, and he let her be on her way to complete her next task.

x-x-x

'Next mission, drug and deliver Shizuo to Izaya!' Haruhi thought excitedly as she skipped down the where she remembered the nearest chemist was. She had picked up some pretty useful things from the odd clubs she joined back at school, thinking of school she should probably have called them to tell them exactly how long she would be off for? 'Ah well,' she thought, 'it doesn't matter, this is a _lot_ more important that taking more pointless tests!'

She had managed to collect what she needed, and a few more things she thought would come in use in the future, and was currently heading off to find Shizuo. (Once she knew where he was, it was a simple task to mix all the liquids she obtained together.)

Thought after an hour had passed of aimlessly walking about she realised looking for the prey was no fun at all. Being an easily agitated girl, she flicked her cell out and dialled Izaya's number, impatiently waiting for said informant to answer.

"Ah! Haruhi-chan~ to what do I owe the pleasure?" the informants voice sang down the phone. "Shizuo Heiwajima, where is he right now?" She demanded, expecting the man to know exactly where Shizuo was at ever second of the day. "Ah, Shizzy-chan… well at this time he should be at work. I'll text you the address of a bar you should pop into, I'll leave the rest up to you~!" With a click he was off the call and had Haruhi impatiently waiting for the address of the bar where she could find Shizuo.

The text finally came through, and she wasted no time in hunting down the street.

Surprisingly, it didn't take her too long to do, (it did help that she badgered people at random to point her in the right direction every few minutes) and was soon face to face with said bar. Obviously about to wing it and expect everything to fall into place like it usually did, she entered and stalked right up to the counter.

Shizuo had had quite a number of calming days after the incident with that random girl. 'What was her problem anyway? Did Izaya_ really_ send her to do that?' He still pondered whilst cleaning out a glass with a soft white cloth. He shrugged it off never the less, neither was bothering him at the current time and that was fine with him.

He was quite happy to continue with his work, until said disturbed girl walked up to the counter. She abruptly slammed a hand down on the counter, stood on her tip toes to try and gain some height then shot out with, "when do you finish work?"

Seriously, did this girl have any sense of subtlety? "Didn't I tell you? Don't bother me!" He spat out, not caring that he was speaking harshly to a young girl, she was just as annoying as that damn flea!

"Yeh, but I ignored you," she stated bluntly, "fine, if you won't tell me I'll just hang around till you go. Give me something to drink!" She demanded firmly, agitating the bartender further. With that, she sat irritably in the bar, getting new non alcoholic, (Shizuo refused to serve her anything with alcohol in it) every so often. (She also took this opportunity to mix up her concoction when she was sure Shizuo wasn't looking.)

It seemed like an eternity for Haruhi, and would have given up and gone home if it wasn't for her fiery determination. Her patience paid off though as she noticed Shizuo quietly slip into a back room. 'Oh, trying to sneak off?' She thought, a smirk resembling Izaya's came to her face as she stood up and left the building confidently.

Just as she though, Shizuo had already began a brisk walk down the street, and she wasn't about to let him get away. Without alerting her presence she shot down the street, using her amazing running skills to close the distance between them. She reached into her pocket, deciding how exactly to get him to swallow the messed up mix of odd medicines.

"Shizuoooo!" She cried as she grabbed onto his sleeve. He turned and stomped on the cigarette he had been smoking, a clear sign he was about to lose control of his built up rage. Then an idea hit her. "Shizuo! Where do you think your going?" She asked the rhetorical question to further provoke the blond. "You need to go see Izaya right now!

This is a great chance to build your relationship!" She chimed excitedly, sharp eyes waiting for the perfect chance.

After hearing that, rage boiled over Shizuo. He hated violence, honestly he did. But after hearing that there was no way he was going to be able to contain it now, even if it meant knocking down a little girl. (He reasoned in his mind though that she was a female version of Izaya, so it was fine to do so.) "I am not in any kind of relationship with Izaya! Got that you damn-" he was half done yelling, when something was thrown down his throat. He spluttered as some sort of disgusting tasting liquid filled his mouth, spitting most out, but he couldn't help that he had ended up swallowing some of it.

He rubbed his mouth vigorously with the back of his hand, "What the heck _was_ that you little punk?"

"They key to success." She made an odd shooting gesture, then grabbed the mans sleeve again and began guiding him down the street. "Where the hell you taking me, brat?" He spat out, trying to free his arm but to no avail. 'What's up with me? I should be able to break the grip of a teenage _girl_ easily!' As he contemplated this, Haruhi spoke and answered it for him. "Looks like that weird drug actually worked! Izaya's gunna be so happy! Oh yeh, you won't be able to use any strength now, so don't even bother." She strutted along quite contempt as she turned a corner, dragging the blond man along behind her.

They soon cam to a halt outside quite an extravagant building of apartments, and it didn't take Shizuo long to realise whose apartment was located here.

_Damn it! _He inwardly cursed as he was dragged to the elevator and forced to Izaya's apartment. Apparently, Haruhi didn't care for privacy, just like Izaya. She didn't bother checking if the door was locked, simply kicked it open and stormed in dragging the drugged man and tossing him over in some random direction.

"Yahoo! Job done!" Haruhi called while waving a hand in the air at no one in particular. Izaya was rather calm, not shocked at all that Shizuo had just been thrown into his home, more shocked that Haruhi managed to do this all so quickly. Even so, the informant got up form his spot on the couch and paced over to the girl waiting to be paid for her efforts. "Good job, Haruhi-chan. You can go now; I'm going to deal with Shizu-chan." He waved her off, as she smirked then skipped merrily out of the apartment, leaving the two men alone.

"Izaya. So you are to blame for everything!" Shizuo growled, but knew he could do nothing more than sound threatening. "Now now Shizu-chan, I have no clue what you're talking about. But for a while now, I've felt the need to be _entertained_. And that's why you're here." His devilish smirk grew as wide as it could as he took a few steps to where Shizuo was currently situated.

"Stay away from me, flea!" he yelled taking a few precautionary steps back. Izaya didn't seem to care though; he headed to the room behind Shizuo, and grabbed his wrist along the way, forcing him to enter the room as well.

To Shizuo's dismay, he had just been placed and locked in Izaya's bedroom. He glanced around, trying desperately to look for another way out where he didn't need to punch a hole in a wall. Sadly, he couldn't find a way to escape, so was left anticipating what was next to come.

"So, Shizu-chan, lets just get straight to it." Izaya's voice drawled out like a painful torture to Shizuo as he was pushed backwards until his legs connected with the edge of the informants' bed.

He felt extremely weak as a pale slender hand pushed him down onto the bed and forced him to lye down. He inwardly sighed as the informant he loathed so much joined him on the bed and began to straddle his waist.

"Shizzy-chan, not feeling like retaliating at all?" He smirked with his toothy grin. "Good," he didn't bother waiting for a reply, "that must mean you secretly want this to happen, ne?" He teasingly rocked back and forth, causing friction to both of their clothed arousals so soon, as he traced a finger over his preys' chest.

"Fuck you Izaya, you know damn well I can barely move right now, fucking flea." Shizuo spat out as coldly as he could considering a certain area was quickly becoming accustomed to the situation. Izaya's infamous smirk grew more, deciding to ignore most of his sentence, "fuck me? Oh don't worry Shizu-chan, you'll get that chance. But tonight it's me whose gunna get the honour of taking you."

Shizuo groaned in disbelief, this was _not_ happening! He felt two smooth hands snake under his shirt before ripping it off, hands and mouth ready to explore the new territory. Shizuo bit down on his lip to stop any sounds of weakness being released as his enemy's sharp teeth bit down into the flesh of his collar bone. After creating a small bruise, he lapped at it with his tongue, then moved onto more exposed skin to abuse.

One hand was busy scaling the toned chest underneath him, while the other found its way up to a pert nipple, deciding to explore more into Shizuo's strained reactions he tweaked it, and moved his mouth closer to where his hand was currently abusing. All the while, he kept his eyes at Shizuo's face.

His head had been thrown back, blond locks tousled, his eyes tightly screwed shut and teeth almost drawing blood from the amount of pressure he was putting on his bottom lip. Izaya smirked once more before playing more with Shizuo's body with his teeth and tongue, lazily trailing his hand down past the blonds' navel and stopping at the waistband of his trousers.

He slowly slid it along the top of the material, waiting for Shizuo to open his eyes; he wanted to see the look in his eyes more than anything when he fully exposed his supposed enemy.

That didn't take long, as after realising the embarrassing torture had stopped for a time, Shizuo slowly opened his eyes to see those crimson orbs with a glint in them. He knew he wasn't going to like what was coming next at all.

He followed where Izaya's eyes trailed to and gritted his teeth threateningly. "Izaya. Don't even think about-" He inhaled a loud gasp as Izaya ignored the start of the threat and yanked down trousers and boxers in one go. "Well, Shizzy-chan, lets get to the main event." He smirked devilishly before lowering his head down to Shizuo's semi-hard member.

Shizuo couldn't help but let out a loud moan as Izaya's mouth engulfed him, smirking all the while. His tongue traced torturously slowly along the length, before it came up to circle the head.

"Ngh! Iza-yaaahhh, your d-ah!" The moaned threats soon became incoherent as Izaya began to bob his head, taking more and more of Shizuo's length into the wet cavern. His knuckles whitened as his fists gripped the sheets underneath him. He couldn't _believe_ what was happening! What he couldn't believe more was that he was actually enjoying this. (Though he'd never admit that to Izaya!)

Izaya noted the salty taste of pre-cum as he kept up his pace, making Shizuo get harder with every bob and flick of the tongue.

"Izaahhh, ngh!" was all the warning he needed before quickly retreating from the almost complete member and gripping it harshly, his smirk getting darker still.

Shizuo panted roughly, focusing his vision back on Izaya who had dared to start all this, then not let him have his release. "Flea!" Was the only sound he could make coherent, and just barely managed a threatening tone.

"Now don't worry Shizu-chan, there's more fun to come!" He chimed, unzipping his own pants and removing the offending garments that covered his own arousal. He slipped his hand down lower behind Shizuo, deciding to distract him by moving his mouth back to the bruised torso beneath him.

Without warning, he thrust a single digit into Shizuo's virgin hole and basked in the surprised and pained expression Shizuo adopted. Not letting the blond get used to the feeling, he began probing with it, adding a second finger and scissoring quickly.

The blond writhed in discomfort, struggling to pull away from the fingers currently abusing inside him. Izaya soon got bored, and pulled out completely, surprisingly gaining a small whimper from the untameable Heiwajima underneath him.

He positioned himself, and lowered his head down to nip at his enemy's ear. "Ready, Shizu-chan?" He cooed and thrust in carelessly resulting in a pained gasp from Shizuo, who was obviously not enjoying this.

The brunette wasn't going to be completely heartless though, he waited for Shizuo to adjust a little before beginning a slow in and out motion, not wanting to completely hurt his captive. He gave Shizuo a passionate kiss as a way to distract him, plunging faster into Shizuo now.

His moans were muffled by the kiss Izaya had started as he began to enjoy the feeling. 'No! I am definitely _not_ gay!' Shizuo thought to himself, though his current position really disagreed with that.

"Ah…!" the contemplating blond suddenly broke the kiss, as a half gasp half pleasured moan emitted his bruised lips. 'Found it.' Izaya thought happily to himself, aiming for that sweet bundle of nerves again.

The sweat on both their brows rose, causing their hair to stick to their foreheads. More loud moans of pleasure filled the air, and sweet nothings were gasped to each other. Shizuo in complete ecstasy at his prostate being abused continuously, and Izaya thriving in pleasure as Shizuo's walls were clamped around his arousal.

It wasn't long after until Shizuo once again called out Izaya's name as he came – being denied his release once before – and Izaya followed soon after, having the added pressure on his member take him over the edge. Both were thrown into complete bliss, then collapsed entirely in a panting heap trying to regain their lost breath.

Izaya slipped out of Shizuo and rolled off of his, carefully stealing glances of said blond man. Shizuo was still recovering form their affairs, and trying to figure out why the heck it had all happened!

He had the unbearable urge to drift off to sleep, but refused to stay in that room a minute longer. With that decided he staggered up and retrieved his clothes, carelessly throwing them on.

Izaya watched half amused at the blonds attempts of leaving briskly. He found it even more amusing when Shizuo completely collapsed, was he _really_ that tired after having sex? He shook his head at that, the Shizuo he knew would probably be able to handle a _lot_ more… must have been whatever Suzumiya gave him earlier. He smirked lazily to himself once more before getting his own clothes and setting to work.

x-x-x

Shizuo opened bleary eyes, the sun nearly blinding him. It was now 10 am; luckily he didn't have work today. Just what happened last night that made him so damn exhausted? And why the heck did his ass hurt so much?

He didn't want to think of the reasons too much, but undoubtedly knew Izaya was the person to blame.

* * *

**A/N: **Next time! A little somethign form Shizuo's point of view. He really does feel like someones always watching him ;) x x Sneak Preview will be up shortly. (less smut next chpter D:)


	3. Miss Boombox

Yes it's been forever since i last updated, sorry T^T I've been lazing about in the holiday ... then remembered the work i was supposed to do for 6thform/year 12 on the last two days :L ooopsss.

Also want to thank **Taki Raisin**, i'm going to juggle my work about and get a chapter up at least once a week now :3 my breaks over! And if anyone wants to know, yes, i am working on the doujinshi haha (you'll get what i mean after reading the chapter.)

* * *

He hadn't seen Izaya for days. It had been quiet, but god it had been a great three days. Ever since Shizuo woke up utterly confused in his apartment with no memory of after work and a sore ass, he had wanted to steer clear of Izaya and that weird brunette girl that had appeared.

What was her name again? Haruhi something. Did it really matter to Shizuo though? Though he was curious who she was and where she came from. (So far he had concluded that Izaya had been growing female clones of himself so he could mess with anyone he wanted.)

But none of that mattered right now, he had a job to do and would not let his thoughts trail back to Izaya, the damn flea.

This was also another thing that had been bugging Shizuo a lot lately. Even though Izaya hadn't showed his face in Ikebukuro he couldn't stop thinking about him! While that fact passed through Shizuo's head for the 20th time that day, he irritably clenched his teeth together and bashed the glass he had been holding onto the counter.

"Six o'clock," he mumbled, sparing a glance at the clock... His employer had said he could leave anytime after six today, and with the rise in Shizuo's temper, he thought it best to get out of there as soon as possible before he got fired from yet another job.

x-x-x

After wondering about in the streets for a bit and finding nothing of importance to do he retired home to attempt to keep his mind busy and off of thoughts of Izaya. Sadly, the universe had other plans. Nothing was on T.V, literally. From a previous temper tantrum Shizuo had managed to lose the remote – and like many people refused to stand up and change channels manually.

"great." He sighed looking round hoping an idea would pop into his head. After a few moments of silence, nothing did. With a grunt of defeat he got up off of the sofa and shuffled over to his computer. He had an idea to waste time, and technically he wouldn't be thinking of Izaya per say.

With that set in his mind he tapped his fingers on the desk irritably for a few seconds trying to recall what that girl's full name was.

…

…..

…..

"Hmmmmm, Haruhi…. Haruhi S?" He thought out loud, raking his hand through his blonde locks in hopes that it would suddenly trigger his memory.

"Haruhi Sa…. Se? … Su?" Much like a child he sat at his desk for the next few minutes making odd sounds to try and get the right sound of the name.

"Definitely Su… but what was the rest of it? Su, super? Ugh definitely not. Suri… Suzi … Suzu! That was definitely in it somewhere! Now if only I could remember the rest of that damned name."

Shizuo was lost in thoughts for the next ten or so minutes putting every known combination of letters after 'suzu' to see what sounded familiar. It didn't take him much longer to remember her full name, Haruhi Suzumiya, and set to work on finding out who the hell she was.

After typing it up in the search engine and looking about he saw a site name that caught his attention.

"Shizaya dot net? Why does that name sound familiar?" He pondered it a moment more before clicking the link, deciding to hell with it what ever was on the site; at least he'd find out something about this Haruhi girl.

There was a long list of submissions from Haruhi, all of which hopelessly confused Shizuo. There were various links to different parts of the site, things called doujinshi?

'What the hell are they?' He wondered as he kept looking about the page.

"Trials of defeat update?" He mused out loud. There were updates of a doujinshi and fanfic with the most recent chapters out.

"Fanfic? Oh, so she's a writer?"

Curious, he clicked the link.

x-x-x

**Chapter 14 – The final night**

The blonde stirred and groggily opened his eyes. Noticing the sudden breeze on his bare chest, he went to move his hands to grab the covers, only to be stopped. Waking up a bit more from confusion, he realised his hands were handcuffed to the bed post… hold on, bed post? His bed didn't have bed posts, so where in the world was he?

Moment's later realisation hit him harder than any truck has before. "That damn flea!" He yelled.

"_Flea? That's what I call Izaya."_

"You called, darling?" Upon hearing his nickname, the lithe man twirled into the room leaning on the doorframe, smirk evident and red eyes practically glowing with amusement.

"_Red eyes and smirking? That reminds me of Izaya too much Stupid story." Despite the resemblance, he continued reading – curiosity about to completely get the better of him. Hazel eyes darting along the lines, he started to skim over most of the words. Neither were saying anything important just throwing insults, and he couldn't care less if this man looked hungry or not. _

Fed up of his enemies profanities, Izaya made quick work of his black shirt and went over to straddle his captives' hips.

"_Izaya?"_

"Now, now, Shizu-chan. I don't think you really mean that, do you?" Izaya asked sweetly before capturing Shizuo's lips in a quick kiss.

"_Shizuo…"_

The informant got a warning growl in response, but took no heed of it. Instead he went back to work on his prize.

Their lips grazed each other again, and Izaya bravely slid his tongue along Shizuo's bottom lip. Disgusted by this action Shizuo tried to pull back his head, and opened his mouth to yell at the flea, but was instantly silenced by Izaya taking complete advantage.

"_Damn flea."_

Their mouths clashed together, and Izaya's tongue coaxed Shizuo's into action. Almost by instinct Shizuo began to kiss back, finding it to be a rather pleasant experience. The enemies tongues fought for dominance, sliding over each other, receiving small muffled gasps from the informants lips.

"…"

The brunettes hands trailed down the chest below him, one hand stopping and tweaking a nipple, rewarded by a moan from the blonde man, and the other hand trailed further stopping and stroking around the waistband of Shizuo's jeans.

The informant pulled away from the kiss and lowered his head, playing where his hand had just been with his mouth, biting then lick the pink nub.

"Iza-yaahhh…" A warning tone quickly turned into a moan as Izaya had free reign over his body. Smirking against the toned chest, he went lower, planting butterfly kissed over Shizuo's abdomen while his hands quickly made work on the offending belt and jeans.

"…_.!" At this point Shizuo was completely speechless, but still continued reading for some unknown reason._

"If you dare," he growled threateningly.

"If I dare what?" Izaya chimed, using his sickly sugar coated innocent voice, continuing with removing the rest of clothing still on the mans body.

"You know you want this, Shizu-chan. Don't deny it." Izaya stated simply before going down and flicking his tongue out at the head of the blondes growing arousal.

"Ngh. I don't need anything from you, flea!" he spat out harshly, trying to ignore how much he was enjoying the new attention.

Izaya had decided to completely ignore the protesting blonde and slid his tongue along the underside of him, bringing it back up to the head before engulfing it with his mouth.

The brunette bobbed his head up and down, taking in more and more of the blonde, who had thrown his head back in ecstasy and bit his lip fiercely to stop himself from emitting any sound of pleasure.

Feeling Shizuo rapidly getting closer and closer to his climax, Izaya pulled his head back and swirled his tongue around the head and over the slit a few times, earning some muffled moans before pulling away completely.

"Damn flea… finished what, you started." He managed to get out with heavy breaths. "Oh, but I thought you said you didn't need anything from me." Izaya reminded him, enjoying the state of desperation Shizuo was in right now. "Nghh! Izaya!" He moaned out, hoping that would be enough of an admit of defeat to get the flea to let him reach his climax.

"Only if you beg me, Shizu-chan." Izaya's lips curled into a cruel smirk as the look of distress grew in Shizuo's features.

"Fine. Izaya, please! Please go back to sucking me off!"

'_X' the page was abruptly closed. Shizuo opened his mouth in horror and shock to comment, but couldn't form any sort of words. He sat completely red faced staring at the computer screen._

x-x-x

He was _definitely_ not letting his curiosity get the better of him ever again! Especially when it came to this Haruhi person. 'How can she even write something like _that_ about me and… _him_?' He thought in horror, before letting his mind slowly sink back to him.

"Hold on, that was chapter 14 of this ... 'trials of defeat'? What's a doujinshi then?" He pondered, completely forgetting his vow of ignoring curiosity and bravely clicking the link to the same chapter of the story in the doujinshi section of the page.

Needless to say, two minutes later, the computer soon made it's way out the window and another dismissal of curiosity was shouted along with some colourful swear words.

* * *

Next chapter, what is Shizuo's reaction going to be next time he sees Izaya or Haruhi? How is he going to sleep at night? Will he ever admit he actualy loved the story? :/ Sadly not yet! .


End file.
